You vs The Power Rangers World
by Cheep FIsh Baby
Summary: CoWritten by Captain Sarcasm, Runaway, Fry Guy, and Wateva.
1. Chapter 1

As everyone knows Power Rangers are famous for their weapons, their morphers, and their Zords. On every team they have one special Ranger. There are these things called Guardians. The guardians aren't apart of a team but they keep a eye on the rangers. If there is a Ranger that is in trouble a guardian comes and help. But they only come to help if it is in a life or death situation.

There was a Dark Grey Ranger. His weapon was Rangerized Sledgehammer. He was a guy you couldn't really trust. A guy who had a weird look in his eyes that said he could be your friend today and rip out your heart and show it to you tomorrow. A guy who didn't place nice and hung out in the shadows. His zord was a Sleek Grey Coyote.

There was also once a little fry named Tyrone Brown, III, better known as Rocky Wrench. He was a Red Ranger. A team strongman, so to speak. His Standard-Issue Dagger was called Red Rover. His special weapon was a Swiss Army Wrench. He had a zord that resembled a cyclops, called Cyclo Joe. He was nineteen years old. He was born to Porter and Aurelia Brown in Brooklyn, New York. He had slight training in Judo and Hapkido. He was a proficient mat-wrestler. He worked as a fry cook at Burger King. He was kind of a nutcase at times, he tried to be too gregarious, but was a **relatively** nice guy, anyway. He was a six feet five inches, mocha-skinned black man, with a neat collesion haircut and dimples. His base of operations was Giant Land.

There was also a guy named Shawn Henriques. He was an annoying boy who envied the rangers who got more limelight than him. He was the Beige Ranger. He had a an axe as a weapon. He was eighteen years old. He was a fairly clever, dirty little bastard from the suburbs. Unmorphed he didn't have much going for him to win a fight, though he was not above playing dirty and tricking oppenents. He was underneath, pretty loveable, very underneath though. His zord was a moose.

There was also a young captain named Steven Narvy. A Blue Ranger. He was a laid-back slacker, more of a sidekick than anything. He had longish hair, unshaven, generally poorly dressed, like Shaggy from the Scooby-Doo movie, only in blue. He was twenty. His weapons were nunchuks.

There was also a snake called Vance Slater. He was a cheerful guy who liked everyone. He was a Black Ranger. His weapon was a spear. He was eighteen years old. His zord was a falcon.

But there was also…The Sandman Squad! There was Evil Overlord Sandman, the villian's leader who wanted to take over the universe called Soap Opera, and afterwards all others, and rule it as his own! He also hoped that doing so would make him look more impressive. He had Random Sandman Personas, monsters that were extracted and brought to life. They could have powers ranging from fire breathe to shooting photon grenades outta their asses. His grunt monsters were called Sandies, soldiers that carried around various weapons and wore Legion of DoooooOOOoooom style uniforms. His second in command was Sinister Sandman, leader of the vast Sandie armies. He had a "Throw wave after wave of my own men at them til there weak and then beat em up and take the glory" attitude about things. Another member was Pellcia, an evil female warrior that hardly listened to orders and usually did her own thing. She tended to pop up every once in a while and cause the heroes (and sometimes the villians) a little trouble. The smart one was called Darksand. He was responsible for most matinance of the secret base as well as the technology responsible for making the personas grow. He hated his job but did it anyways. He was secretly plotting to eventually take over when EOSandman eventually got offed by a hero. And there was Cody and Seth, the comediac duo of the group. They packed a ton of power but tended to end up trying to outdo each other. They usually caused a lot of property damage in the process and ended up failing their mission anyways. The method for monster growing was that Darksand equiped each persona with a braclet that once activated from afar, produced a special field that stretched and expanded the persona til it was atowering godzilla like monster. The Netherworld was their secret base. It was a hell like dimension that connected to all dimensions. It was a neverending source of evil in all its forms.

And there was CBY. But we'll get back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

After school he walked to the woods just to get away from everything. As he was walking into the woods he saw a little golden bird flying. Once it saw him it started flying off. Something in him made him follow the bird. As he was walking to the bird he fell into an underground tunnel. As he got up in the tunnel he found out that there was no way to climb back up so he walked foward. As he walked forward, every step he took the cave lit up. As he looked to the wall he saw carved paintings of people fighting monsters. Up ahead he saw an alter. He walked up to the alter. As he did a voice came up.

"We have been waiting for you for a long time. You are a chosen one. One of the few people to have this chance. Right now your life is about to change. You are chosen to become a Power Ranger. It is your duty to protect and serve this world. Here is your morpher. It will appear when you call upon it. To call upon it you have to say the animal you are. That is all I can tell you. But rememeber, we will always be watching you."

He saw a big flash. As he woke up he saw it was morning. He got up, dressed and went to school. As he left Farge High School he wondered if that dream was real. He looked down at his wrist and found his animal symbol. He ran to the woods. He wanted to find out if that dream was true.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yep...," said Steve Narvy, looking around. "I knew that those woods were around here somewhere. I wonder if I can find that weird hole in the ground... looks like there's someone wandering around over there."

As Steve walked down a Hellion appeared. It started to attack Steve.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Steve screamed and ran away.

The Hellion ran and knocked Steve over. As the Hellion took out his claws a mysterious figure appeared and slashed the Hellion. He picked Steve up and said,

"You just got yor powers. Why don't you use them?"

As soon as the wind blew he was gone.

"Pow...what powers? Don't you blow away from me! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

The voice he heard before came back.

"Remember the animal."

"What animal? This... head of lettuce? Seriously, who drew this?"

"The Fates. Call upon your animal, feel the power of your animal, _be the animal_."

"Okay...Iceberg! Romaine! Cabbage? Go go Salad Ranger?"

"Gorgan. The head, it's a gorgan."

Steve held his arm up to his face and squinted.

"Oh, yeah. Man, the fates must not have had their eye in when they drew it."

"Yes, now call upon it. Remember, as you spend time here monsters are tearing apart the world. So I advice you to hurry up this process."

Rocky walked into the woods.

"'Sup Steve? I…"

He got a look of the Hellion.

"You got a new dog? That's tight, man! Make it do tricks! Who's the disembodied voice?"

And if there was eva a Power Ranger, it was Anthony Crone. A Green Ranger. A strategist. His weapons were The Grievous Katana and The Green Blaster. He had a Chimera Zord. He was seventeen. Born into a normal family in San Diego, Anthony had a very high IQ, passing with flying colors every time. He had slight knowledge of Karate. He was applying for a job in video game developing. He was often too focussed on his work but at heart he was nice, but he was easily tempered. He was six feet, had brown hair, hazel eyes, was white and wore glasses.

Shawn walked into the forest quietly. He wondered what was going on. This was all too strange. Suddenly, he heard something, screams, people talking, a low growling. He stood behind a tree and peered forward, and saw what looked like two monstrous dogs, as well as two other guys. They looked somewhat familiar.

"What the fuck is going here!" he shouted out. "I want to know what this is all about right now, and you two better tell me!"

Anthony was walking in the hall of his school doing some work.

"If I cant get this work done... oh boy I will be in a lot of trouble."

The 'Voice' spoke to Shawn in his head,

"What did I do to deserve this?"

The Voice spoke to Anthony in his head,

"Come. Ccccooooooommmmmmmmeeeeeeee."

Anthony dropped his books out of fear, then picked them up.

"O-okay."

He said and followed the voice to its location.

The voice led him to the forest.

"Your destiny awaits you. Call upon your animal."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know what I mean. Dig deep down inside and you will figure out what I mean."

"Well...ok, I have an Animal in mind... Scorpion!"

As he said those words he was lifted into the air. A big scorpion came at him. It went straight through his heart. He fell to the ground.

"You have the power now. Now turn."

"Who…who said that!" shouted Shawn. "Where are you?"

"Yes," said Anthony.

He turned.

The voice answered Shawn.

"Right now you don't need to know that. All you need to know right now is that you need to call upon everything in your body to summon up your animal from inside."

"Summon...summon up my animal? What? What, you want me to say, here lion, come on boy? Or something? Cause I think dealing with those hulk dogs over there is enough without adding another large predator here..."

To Anthony the voice said,

"This is all I can tell you. Now summon your power and defeat this army of Hellions."

A big group of Hellions came down.

The voice answered Shawn,

"Summon it from the inside. Summon up all of your strength and call upon the power of the lion. With the power of the lion inside you will be able to defeat the Hell hounds."

"Rocky!" screamed Steve. "This thing came to me in a dream, said I'm supposed to be some kind of flower ranger, and then there was this head of lettuce on my arm and the hell dog and the voices in my head and...you're hearing it too?"

The voice, The Ranger, reappeared.

"It's a gorgan. You're a Ranger. Summon the power from inside.

Steve was lifted into the air and a gorgan went into his heart. All of a sudden the whole history of the Power Rangers came to him, and he knew what he needed to do. The Ranger said,

"Now summon the Gorgan from inside!"

The first Hellion charged at Anthony. He showed two daggers in his hand.

"What can I do with these daggers?"

He held one out, a ball appeared, and the first Hellion turned to stone.

"Petrification. Interesting. Let me see what these things can do in terms of combat abilities."

He slashed two Hellions, to find that the strikes didn't do much damage, but if used quick enough, it could be made up for and the two fell. The remaining sixteen Hellions charged.

"Oh my gosh."

He held out his daggers, hoping they would petrify them all, but, instead, they created an illusion of a horde of trees.

"Illusionary powers also. Ok, if I can project images and petrify, I just may be able to shoot through the images."

He petrified two Hellions from behind his tree images, with which, the others figured out it was an illusion and charged through it.

"Uh oh…I have one idea."

He held the daggers to the ground, and the daggers petrify the Hellions feet.

"That was a fluke. Now to finish them off."

He stabbed the trapped Hellions hesitantly.

"Now, who was that voice?"

"You need not now," it answered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oo…kay," said Shawn, "this is getting way too freaky for my liking. I'm so out of here."

He began to run away, when some Hellions circled around him.

"Oh no. Oh, uh, lion? Lion! LION. LION!"

Steve recovered from his morph, and answered The Ranger's call to summon the gorgan from inside himself.

"Well, beats getting eaten. Rocky, you better back off, I don't wanna turn you to stone or anything."

Steve took a deep breath.

"…okay…GORGAN!"

Shawn was lifted up into the air. A lion went into him. He fell to the ground. He had turned into a Power Ranger.

OH just so you know, Gorgan turns people into stone. When in stone he can do numbers of things, from blowing you up to start spreading the stone power. Now the Scorpion can petrify some one, they won't turn to stone but they can't move. Just so people will know and they won't get confused.

Steve turned to complete stone. As the stone broke he turned into the Blue Ranger.

Steve looked at his white-gloved hands, and then down at his body, which was covered in some kind of blue stretchy material. He tried to feel his head, but was stopped by some kind of round helmet. He could feel some kind of stylized face on the front, and moulded snakes on the side and back.

"I feel icky... and where did my pants go?"

A hell dog lunged at him.

"SHIT!"

With no time to dodge or run, Steve can only cover his head with his hands, catching the monster's eye in one terrible moment before clenching them shut. For several horrible seconds, nothing happened, and he risked a second look to find himself staring at a perfectly accurate statue of a hell dog.

"Of course...Gorgon!"

He reached out to tap it on the nose and it crumbled into a cloud of dust.

"Sweet!"

A hell dog came from behind and knocked him down. All of the hell dogs gathered around him.

"This is incredible." Said Shawn. "I feel so...powerful."

A Hellion lumged at him and bit into his arm. Instinctively he reached for his axe, and cut the Hellion across the head with it, killing it. He looked taken aback at what he just did. More came encircling him.

"Oh boy, I can't take them all down like this. If that guys daggers could do that other cool stuff, maybe my axe can too. Think."

As if he knew, though he didn't, he sliced the axe through the air, though instead of the sound of whipping air, a loud roaring sound came and suddenly all the hellions flew back and some tree branches broke.

"I see, this creates some sort of sonic blasts, but it seems I'm immune to it, as are these other ... Power Rangers, since they didn't seem affected it at all."

With the Hellions that were attacking him temporarily down, he looked at his wound. For some reason, he felt compelled to place the blade of his axe on it. As he did, he saw his wound instantly heal.

"Amazing, it has healing properties too. Who knows what else it might be able to do..."

But he didn't continue thinking, because the hellions got back up. With a skill he didn't know he had he killed the rest of hellions with his axe. It seemed he and the guy with the daggers had finished off most of them, unless there were more lurking around somewhere.

"…come the hell on!" screamed Steve.

He desperately patted what he hoped were pockets.

"Weapons, weapons, weapons...aha!"

A handgun and a short sword were holstered around his waist. He tossed the gun to Rocky and gripped the sword.

"Rocky, unless you have a lightsaber or something on you, you'd better get the hell out of here and let me handle this!"

The voice, The Ranger, spoke inside Steve's head again,

"You're the Gorgan. Use your powers. Focus. Spread the stone."

"HELLO?" he said, pointing at Rocky. "Innocent, non-evil bystander here! We don't want them turning to stone!"

"The Hell Dogs. They will kill you and your friend. Turn them into stone."

"And what do you think will happen to my friend if I unleash an area-affect petrification? Sheesh..."

"He will be protected. For...he has the mark of a Ranger."

"Uh, hold up." Said Rocky Wrench examining the gun he was thrown. "Hmm. What do these controls do?…"

SKA-BLAAAAAAAAAAM! He flew up in a large explosion…and…landed, different now.

"Damn. What's wit' the red leotards? They're a nice statement."

The Crazy-Ass Dogs started to attack him.

"Uh-oh."

He jumped.

"Whoa! I did'nt know I could jump this high! Yo, Stevie, check this out! These weird ballet outfits made me stronger!"

"Ok," said Shawn, "I am not standing around here to see freaking Abbot and Castello over there be eaten by these hell dogs."

He hit the ground with his axe which caused an earthquake and knocked the remaining Hellions down.

"Now, can you two do something, like, today?"

"Aiight," said Rocky, "aiight. Don't have a cow. Let's see what kinna gizmos this thing packs."

He grabbed his might…wrench.

"I'm disappointed."

The disembodied voice spoke to Rocky again.

"Concentrate, Rock. Focus your energy into the wrench and press the button."

"Okay," said Rocky, "ma'am."

A heat laser emitted from the wrench, vaporizing a few charging dogs.

"…that was cold as hell! Aw, snap! I gotta do that again!"

"Oh…" said Steve in response to his friend's feats, "well, that makes things easier."

Steven put one hand to his chest, extended the other out behind him, touched his knee with the soul of his foot and spun on himself, the red eyes of his helmet becoming a glowing band of death, turning all the monsters into stone.

"So, you're like...the leader or something?"

Rocky passed out, but before he reached full unconsciousness, said,

"This…this ain't natural. Not at ALL."

"Oh for Christ's sake…" said Shawn.

Without even being sure what he was doing, Shawn held his axe over Rocky. Instantly he woke up.

"Hey," sputtered Rocky, "man. What'chu wake me up for? I was having a nice nap. Had a weird dream. I was wearing a red ballet outfit and jumped like Michael Jordan."

"So wish this was a dream," said Shawn, "and next time I'm going to leave you for dead if you give me attitude like that. And incase you didn't notice, I think your friend over there could use some help."

"Oh snap…" said Steve looking at Rocky. "MEDIC!"

Anthony had gotten rid of the Hellions attacking him, and, responding to the voice in his head saying that he need not know all of the answers right now, said,

"I wonder if there is anyone else experiencing this?"

And he walked away.

"Who," said Steve to Shawn talking about some friend needing help, "over where?"

"I thought we were done," said Rocky. "here. You see anything, Steve? Or should I refer to you in a better tone, Superman? Damn. What did you do and how did you do it?"

"It's the suits, man. It's some fancy robot exoskeleton or something."

Suddenly, The Ranger appeared in front of them.

"Since you're all here I might as well tell you now. I am Guardian Sigma. Guardians are the people who protect y'all. We watch over you and to make sure everything is great. All of you were chosen to be Power Rangers for a reason. A reason I cannot tell. You will lerarn that yourselves. But right now, your lives are going to connect. All of you are going to work as team mates. Thats all I can say right now. But I do advise you to get together everyday to train, because you never know when we might throw a monster at you."

"I think I heard a noise," said Anthony.

He ran to the sound of the noise.

"I thought I would just have a normal day, I was wrong."

"Monsters?" said Rocky. "You mean there are MORE?"

He passed out again.

Steve kicked Rocky.

"Dude, if you haven't been paying attention, we've got like robotic ninja suits now! It's like a video game, only with less killing."

"Alright." Said Rocky. "I'll stop with the dramatics. Say, you two wanna go somewhere safe and try these suckas out? If I could do that with a wrench, and you could do THAT with a pirouette, there's gotta be more to this. 'Sides, that Sigma brother told us to go train."

Anthony reached the area.

"Ok, who are you people?"

"Oh, hiya. I'm Steve, this is Rocky, that's Guardian Sigma, and I don't know that guys name. We're Power Rangers, or something."

"Well," said Anthony, "I presume you are the voice, Guardian Sigma, and apparently, I am one of the power rangers also, am I sigma?"

"You already have used your power right if I'm not mistaken?" said Sigma.

"Wait," said Steve, "did you all get a flashback of a bunch of other guys dressed up like us? Aren't there usually five guys?"

"Hey," said Shawn to Anthony, "you're that guy I saw before! You mean, you're not with these guys? I really want to know what's going on. Am I the only one hearing this voice, by the way?"

"No," said Anthony, "Shawn, I heard the voice, and we all did also I believe. I think we were brought together to combat something. I think I saw you also."

"Wait," said Shawn, "you said my name? That voice. You go to my high school don't you. Aren't you Anthony something? And these other two, I saw them before they morphed. Don't you go to my school as well."

"Hey," said Anthony, "I recognize you! I know, you are Shawn, and you are right, the other two also go to our school, I guess there are only four of us here, and if what that guy says is true, there is one more on the way."

"Yeah-" said Rocky. "Yeah! I know you! You threw that water balloon at me! But I'll let it go for now. We should go test these suits."

"I'm game," said Steve. "I always wanted to become a sculptor..."

"Come on," sighed Rocky, "We gotta (I can't believe I'm saying this), as my father would say, 'Put some 'imp in our 'stimp and get outta here!'"

"Don't be too hasty," said Anthony.

"...your father says that kind of stuff regularly?" asked Steve to Rocky.


End file.
